


Moments in Passing

by AmazonKitten



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonKitten/pseuds/AmazonKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We encounter people every day, some we interact with, and some we don't.  How we take those moments is up to us.<br/>Pre-bar scene, and post movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Passing

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny grabbed me by the brain and would not let go. This the first fic I've ever posted for others to read. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but it's as good as it's going to get. Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

“Are you all right?”

Victor kept his head down, the claw of his index finger etching in the wood of the bar as the quiet voice reached his ears. He felt the short hairs on the back of his neck raise up, and spun to catch the outstretched hand reaching towards his shoulder and looked down at the unassuming face of the woman behind him. To her credit, she neither looked startled or frightened, she just raised her eyes to his steadily.

“Who are you, and why should you care,” he growled, and her nose crinkled up as a slight smirk crossed her lips. “Melissa, and because I can’t help it.” He tightened his grip, and she smiled and sat down on the stool beside him, looking rather pointedly at her hand in his. “If that’s all you wanted to know, you can let go of me now.” Victor tilted his head and slowly loosened his hand, letting his claws graze across her fingers, then reached for his drink. Melissa shook her head and sighed so softly he was sure he’d imagined it, then gestured to the bartender. “Bourbon, and a Coke,” she requested, spreading her hands flat on the scarred wood of the bar. When the bartender placed the shot glass down, she snatched it up and swallowed it down quickly, then took a sip of soda as she cut her eyes over to Victor.

“So, you got a name, or should I just call you sad and tough?” Victor closed his eyes and resigned himself to conversation. “Victor. Why do you say sad?” She lifted a shoulder and turned to face him. “I can, and could, feel it from you from my home up the mountain. You drew me in,” she answered, then busied herself tying back her hair. This exposed her face fully to his view, and he took a moment to catalogue the woman beside him. Light brown hair, green eyes, a rather plain face with a generous mouth, and tiny amethysts in the lobes of her ears. He leaned back on his elbow and turned towards her, eyes narrowing.

“What are you?” he growled. To his surprise, she laughed and shook her head. “I’m not like you, trust me, don’t have the gene. Just a stronger than garden variety empath with a mild ability to...” she trailed off, eyes going distant, fingertips grasping the edge of the bar. “He’s coming. Such rage, and pain and desolation,” she whispered, turning towards him as her eyes refocused. “You’re waiting for him. Hoping he’ll find you. Victor,” she laid her hand on his wrist now, and he was so transfixed that he let her. “What did you do?”

His eyes dropped and he went back in his mind, every battle and war, every chase and escape, everything that had brought him to this point. “What I had to,” he finally ground out, attempting to pull his arm from her touch, but hers tightened, and he turned his head to look her in the eye. Melissa shifted her grip to his fingers. “Did you truly have to, or did you also want to?” Her strange hazel eyes met his, and he felt a tiny jolt as if she were gazing into his soul, seeing all he had done. There was no judgement in her expression, just a calm acceptance and understanding. His eyes fell to her fingers in his. “I had to, this time. Other times...” She interrupted him gently. “Other times, you wanted to do those things, and felt no remorse, no guilt. What’s different this time?”  
  
His ears pricked up as he heard Logan’s roar of anger, judging by the echo he was about five miles out. She caught his distraction and stood up, squeezing lightly before starting to withdraw her hand. “Something to think about, hm?” He held the tips of her fingers before she pulls away. “Are sins ever forgiven?” he asked. She smiled and laid her other hand over his, before leaning over and pressing a swift kiss to his cheek before pulling back, eyes contemplative. “I’ve never tried, but if ever you’re looking for redemption, come find me.” She smiled once more and stepped away, and his hand fell to his side. Melissa pulled a ten dollar bill from her pocket and placed it on the bar, then turned on her heel and walked out, leaving Victor alone. He glanced at the bartender, who had shown an amazing lack of curiosity throughout the entire conversation.  
  
“You know that woman?” he asked, signaling for another whiskey. The man poured it and slid the glass across, adroitly grabbing up the empty glasses and folded bill off the bar. “Her name’s Melissa Keegan. Lives about ten miles up the mountain in the glen. Sweet girl, kinda strange. This is only the fourth or fifth time she’s been down the mountain in the last ten years.” Victor nodded, filing the information away as her heard Logan’s voice growing louder, coming closer. Looking down, he added a smile to the etching in the wood. The bartender glanced at the door, and Victor smiled slightly. “You have insurance on this place?”


End file.
